Misadventures in Kryptonite
by Simi Zor-El
Summary: This a reboot of Misadventures in Red Kryptonite. This is still a series of connected one-shots but set in season 2. This mostly Kara being effected by Kryptonite but I will have others. I hope you enjoy this humorous series!


Misadventures in Kryptonite

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. This is after Season 1 and after Alex met Maggie, who in this series connected the dots sooner, but before she figures out she has the hots for the Detective. Do not read and Drink.**

 **Chapter 1: Drunk Kara**

Kara was flying on her way to visit her cousin, Kal-El, at the Fortress of Solitude. After her encounter with Synthetic Red Kryptonite, Kal-El had told her about the other kinds of Kryptonite. Specifically, Non-Synthetic Red Kryptonite. _Although, I'm still curious as to why he was blushing so bad when he told me about Pink Kryptonite,_ she thought.

Because of both her and Kal's own exposure to it, he wanted to test their reactions to it in a safe location away from people. "The effects of Synthetic Kryptonite, because of how it is made, are usually the same. We become a dark version of our selves or it is a weaker version of Green Kryptonite. Non-Synthetic Red Kryptonite, on the other hand, is unpredictable and no two shards of it are alike. Although, after being exposed to a shard of RK, Synthetic or not, you become immune to that shard once the effects wear off," he had explained to her. The only problem was preventing one of them from being exposed as well while testing, but she had finally solved that by getting Winn to fix up one of the Kryptonite shields they had confiscated from the Fort Rozz Kryptonians.

 _Now, we can test the Kryptonite_ , Kara thought as she landed in the Fortress. "Here you go, Kal. This is one of the shields I told you about. Winn managed to fix one up for us," she said as she handed him the shield. Clark took the shield and put it on. "Now, we can begin testing. We're only doing one shard per test for obvious reasons," he spoke.

He guided Kara to where he had the shards of the RK encased in lead containers. "Are you ready?" Clark asked. She nodded and he slowly opened the first container. The glow of the RK, immediately, began spreading throughout the room.

The moment it hit Kara, she felt strangely giddy, light headed, and more than a little off balanced. "Kara?" Clark spoke. She grinned widely and tried to step back only to stumble and fall on her butt. "Kara!" Her cousin said in alarm as he quickly closed the RK box and rushed to check on her.

Kara sat on the floor giggling as Clark asked her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" She smiled up at him and said with a slur in her voice. "I'm _Hic_ Fine, Kal! Per- _hic_ -fectly fine!" He paled as he realized what the RK did to her. _Oh Shit! I got Kara drunk with Red Kryptonite! Alex is going to kill me!_ He turned to quickly grab his phone to call Alex, who knew about their tests, but as he did Kara flew off.

"Hello?" Alex answered a few seconds later. "Alex, It's Clark. There a slight problem," he said nervously. "What happened to Kara?" she growled at him. He gulped and quickly explained the situation. Alex sighed. "I'm on my way. You go find her before she gets into trouble." Clark quickly agreed, hung up, and flew off to find Kara.

It wasn't longer before he found her at an empty bomb range with various old construction vehicles scattered about. As he landed, his jaw dropped at what he saw. There was Kara, still drunk, picking a fight…..with an excavator and losing. Clark wasn't sure whether to stop her or laugh.

"Come _hic_ on, you freaking _hic_ yellow ass-hat!" She yelled as she sloppily punched the scoop only for it to swing right back around and knock her over. She stood back up and stumbled giving her opponent a glare. Clark watched as this happened several times before Alex, along with Maggie and some back-up, arrived on the scene.

Alex, Maggie, and their back-up all stood there for several minutes watching with him before Alex fell out laughing, while Maggie looked highly amused. Once she stopped laughing so hard her sides hurt, Alex yelled to her sister. "Come on, Kara. Kick its ass already!"

"Yeah! Come on, Little Danvers," came the shout from Maggie.

Kara, hearing her big sister and having had enough of losing, grabbed the excavator by the scoop and threw it. She turned around grinning and said triumphantly. "I win!" Then, she passed out. Alex sighed, shook her head, and processed to put Kara on the chopper they had arrived in.

After she made sure her sister was secure, she turn to Clark and said. "If she wakes up with a hangover, you're picking up supplies for her." Clark nodded and watched as they all left.

Just as he prepared to fly home, _Wham!_ The excavator landed directly behind him.

 **A/N: Be prepared! I have new colors of Kryptonite in the works. So, far I have Purple K and Fuchsia K. I'm working on Orange, Brown, Turquoise, Topaz, Crystal, Platinum, and Maroon Kryptonite. If you have any suggestions for effects, please PM me. I will make sure you are credited! However, I do have a few rules. 1. Nothing gross like athletes foot, farts, or things of that nature. 2. Nothing M or beyond rated. 3. Nothing creepy or horror related. 4. Must be funny as hell. 5. Keep in mind that this is mostly Supergirl but I will occasionally have Kal-El play victim. 6. Some forms of Kryptonite can effect Non-Kryptonitians.**


End file.
